<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a hard day's night by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924998">a hard day's night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forrest tries to get Alex to unwind after a rough day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Forrest Long/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a hard day's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from <a href="https://booksmartstreetstupid.tumblr.com/">booksmartstreetstupid</a> on Tumblr : <i>Psst. Would you write something where Alex has a really bad day at work and Forrest comes over and takes care of him? Alex protests but Forrest insists and cooks for him and runs him a bath. With some heavy flirting while he uses a loofah lol.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Forrest❤️️: are you home love?</em>
</p>
<p>Alex’s thumbs hovered over the keyboard as he stared at the text. The night before they’d agreed that they would get someone to eat after Alex got off work, but that was <em>before </em>his day had gone to shit.</p>
<p>He woke up with his leg too swollen to fit in his prosthetic which meant he had to bring crutches to the base until it went down enough that he could put it on because “you sit behind a desk anyway, Captain”. Then it seemed to be followed by a never-ending stream of just people getting on his nerves, bringing him shit that he already had copies of, sending him memos like they were in an office building, showing off the base to new recruits like it was summer camp, and everyone in the building seemed to be walking with 50lb boots and speaking with bullhorns that distracted him from getting any work done. It was all stuff that he was used to but had chosen today to be annoying.</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex: raincheck?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex: I won’t be good company tonight</em>
</p>
<p>Alex barely had time to put his phone away before it lit up again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Forrest❤️️: will you be mad at me if I came over anyway?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forrest❤️️: i’ll make you food</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forrest❤️️: tuck you in and read you a bedtime story</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forrest❤️️: I’ll perform an entire John Mulaney routine from memory (radio city bb)</em>
</p>
<p>Alex found himself smiling and he shook his head, typing an agreement. He’d made a promise to himself that when this whole thing with Forrest started he was going to really try to make it work. Be honest and open, let himself be vulnerable to get hurt by someone fucking <em>normal. </em>Or, better, not hurt at all. So far there was no pain.</p>
<p>Well, not connected to him. They were good. Alex by himself, on the other hand… Well, he was trying. He felt very grown-up for admitting he wasn’t in a good headspace to go out, but he felt even more grown-up for accepting company when he felt that way. It was a fine line to walk, though, he just couldn’t tip it over into being horrible towards him when he was being nice.</p>
<p>Forrest came barreling into his house in a suspiciously quick fashion, the fact that he was clearly already almost there when he texted Alex in the first place went unspoken. He had a cloth bag of groceries hanging from the crook of his arm, looking something out of a movie.</p>
<p>“No wonder you’re in a shitty mood,” Forrest said, walking by him as loud as everyone else had been that day and dropping a kiss to the top of his head. Alex tried not to be affected by the noise even if it made him on edge. “You’re still in that stupid uniform.”</p>
<p>“It’s supposed to a prideful thing.”</p>
<p>“Anarchy, love,” Forrest said instead of an actual response, pushing his hair out of the way and pressing another kiss to his forehead. Alex closed his eyes at the sensation, taking a deep breath. “You gonna be okay while I go cook?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex said, looking up at him as he stayed leaning over the back of the couch to comb his hair with his fingers. It took a few seconds of him trying to find the right words, but he remembered he was trying to be adult and communicate. “If you’re cooking, um, could you maybe try to be a little quiet? I don’t wanna make you feel bad or anything, it’s just been…”</p>
<p>“A bad brain day,” Forrest filled in and Alex nodded. He gave him another kiss on the face. “I got you.”</p>
<p>Forrest kissed his temple once more and then he took off his shoes. Alex barely heard him, aside from the soft cracksthat his ankles made when he walked, as he went into the kitchen.</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh and knowing he wanted to play his part in making himself feel better, he sat up straight and shrugged off the bulky jacket. Then he removed his belt and felt a little bit better. His heart still felt heavy though, that ever present feeling of being three seconds away from crying sitting comfortably in his stomach. He’d gotten quite used to the feeling, but, on days like this, it was palpable.</p>
<p>His legs were heavy, but he slowly bent over to untie his boots. Frustration overwhelmed him when it took more effort than he was willing to give and he closed his eyes tight, taking deep breaths. He just needed to get through his not-quite-a-date with Forrest and then he could go to sleep. He’d be better the next morning.</p>
<p>He was still bent over trying to work up the courage to take off his shoe when Forrest slid back into the room on his multi-colored socks. Alex could feel each vertebra in his spine as he sat up, trying not took look pathetic. Forrest just smiled and sat down beside him, one large low bowl in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.</p>
<p>“It’s spaghetti with tofu instead of beef. I think it’s technically tofu bolognese, but I hate saying that word so spaghetti with tofu,” he said with a fond smile, “We can share.”</p>
<p>Alex rested back into his couch, staring at him with an almost sad look that he couldn’t seem to wipe away. How come no matter how much he tried to be good for him, Forrest was still way too good to him?</p>
<p>“Hey, stop it,” Forrest told him, leaning over to put the things in his hands on the coffee table before scooting closer, “Stop looking at me like you’re already preparing for me to leave. I’m not going anywhere, you’re just stuck with me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not looking at you like anything,” Alex argued, but he knew that was a lie. He was sad and he did feel unworthy. Still, Forrest leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips that lingered until Alex felt more at ease.</p>
<p>“Eat, you’ll feel better,” Forrest told him against his lips, pulling away enough to grab the bowl again.</p>
<p>Forrest sat close and they shared. Alex could’ve cried at the careful way he made sure not to eat too loud or scrape his fork against the bottom of the bowl. It was so stupid, but those noises could make him so angry when he felt like this. It wasn’t fair to Forrest and yet he didn’t even seem to mind.</p>
<p>“You wanna tell me about your day?” Forrest asked once he was done. Alex took over the bowl, using the fork to pick out the chunks of tofu once he got tired of the noodles.</p>
<p>“Not really,” Alex sighed. He closed his eyes and breathed a steady breath as he tried to ignore any sense of guilt. But a hand pushed through his hair.</p>
<p>“Okay, you don’t have to,” Forrest said, “What do you need though?”</p>
<p>“What?” Alex asked, voice sharper than it should be. He felt like a body full of pins and needles, yet Forrest didn’t even flinch.</p>
<p>“What do you <em>need? </em>Cuddling? Sex? Me to go? A bath? Talk to me, tell me what I can do,” he urged. But the problem was Alex had never actually been asked that before, never been asked what <em>he </em>needed. He didn’t know. “Do you want me to go?”</p>
<p>“No,” Alex answered softly. Forrest nodded and leaned in for another kiss, pulling away all slow.</p>
<p>“I’ll run you a bath and we’ll see if that helps then we’ll know for next time,” he said, getting up and making his way down the hall towards the bathroom. Alex stared in that direction, feeling kind of dumbfounded as he tried to piece together what was going on.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Alex decided to just go along with it. He downed the rest of the wine glass and then dragged himself to his feet. His stump ached in his prosthetic and his other leg felt overworked and he just wanted to go the fuck to sleep, but Forrest seemed determined to try, so Alex would at least meet him halfway.</p>
<p>He put the bowl and the glass in the sink, filling them both with water before starting to drag himself back into the living room. Forrest came back in at the same time, giving him a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Let me help,” Forrest said, gesturing towards the couch. Alex eyed him and wondered if he understood that he probably wasn’t going to be able to get back up if he sat down again. “I got you, love, sit down.”</p>
<p>Alex did as he said. Forrest knelt in front of him and starting taking off his heavy boots, not seeming bothered at all. Guilt burned in Alex’s bloodstream and he wanted to tell him to stop doing all of this, but he stayed silent. He’d learned pretty quickly that all of this was Forrest just trying to baby him for no reason. The guilt just needed to be pushed to the side.</p>
<p>Forrest pulled off the sock from his foot and tucked it in his boot before standing up and holding his hands out for him. Alex reluctantly grabbed them and Forrest helped him to his feet, rewarding him with a kiss that lingered.</p>
<p>“C’mon,” Forrest whispered against his lips, tugging on his hands a little as he put more space between them. Alex was helpless to do anything but follow him down the hall to the bathroom.</p>
<p>He’d started running a bubble bath in his relatively large tub and had lit the one candle Alex had in his house to try to set the mood. Alex huffed a laugh and shook his head, trying not to feel too weird as Forrest turned to him with a proud little smile.</p>
<p>“Lift up your arms,” he urged, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it up and over Alex’s head. Alex leaned forward a bit after that, their foreheads meeting in the middle as Forrest’s hands went to undo the buttons of his pants. He pushed him to the floor and Alex swallowed, staring into his eyes as his thumbs hooked into his boxers and shoved them down as well.</p>
<p>“No shame,” Alex commented.</p>
<p>“With you? Never.”</p>
<p>It was all fine until Forrest had him sit down on his stool and got on his knees to remove his prosthetic. That was when it quickly went from endearing to embarrassing.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Alex said. Forrest froze and looked up to him, waiting for his direction. “I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>He nodded understandingly and untangled his pants and his boxers from both his feet before getting back up and letting Alex do the rest himself. Alex silently thanked him as he busied himself with checked the water instead of staring. Once the prosthetic was off and the sleeve was placed on the sink, Alex pushed himself to his foot.</p>
<p>“You want help?” Forrest asked innocently. Alex shot him a look that was probably a lot meaner than he intended, but Forrest just held up his hands and got out of his way. All that did was make Alex feel worse.</p>
<p>Still, he was trying to go along with it. He grabbed onto the bars installed by his tub and sat down on the edge before turning to put his leg in the water. After that, he braced both arms on the sides of the tub and lowered himself. Then he leaned forward to shut off the water before the bubbles go so high they’d be a choking hazard. When he looked over to Forrest, he saw him safely putting his prosthetic outside of the bathroom so it didn’t risk getting wet.</p>
<p>Alex sighed, shaking his head and looking down at the bubbles. He didn’t deserve someone so nice. He was far too ungrateful for all of this. He put so much thought and effort into making Alex feel better and he <em>still </em>wasn’t relaxed.</p>
<p>“Love,” Forrest called, smiling as he sat on the edge of the tub still fully clothed. Alex just stared at him and waited for whatever was supposed to happen next. Then he cupped water in his hands and poured it over Alex’s head.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Alex said, trying to laugh but it felt like there wasn’t enough room in his chest. Forrest entertained it anyway, cocking his head to the side. “This is embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“How is it embarrassing?”</p>
<p>“I-I know you like babying me and stuff,” Alex said, trying his best to word it without being offensive, “But it makes me uncomfortable. It’s not that <em>you </em>make me uncomfortable, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do and it kinda reminds me of when I had to stay with my brother before I got fitted for my prosthetic and he literally treated me like I was helpless. I don’t like feeling helpless.”</p>
<p>“Toxic masculinity,” Forrest shot back. Alex raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head. “It’s okay to be taken care of sometimes. I’m not trying to make you feel less than, I’m trying to make you feel <em>pampered.”</em> Alex snorted and rolled his eyes. “Look, I know you were raised in a strict ass military home and no one ever, like, babied you without making you feel bad about it, but I’m not your brother. I <em>want </em>to baby you. I know that you’re extremely capable of taking care of yourself, but sometimes it’s okay to pass the reigns, you know?”</p>
<p>“And I appreciate that,” Alex said honestly, “I really do, but… It’s just too much, okay? Like I genuinely feel uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>Forrest stared at him for a minute and a lot of that confidence he’d been carrying since he’d walked in faded from his eyes. Instead, concern filled it’s place. It sufficiently made Alex feel even more like shit.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I’ll leave and you can–”</p>
<p>“Forrest,” Alex sighed, reaching for his hand, “Compromise?”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“Get in with me,” Alex suggested, tugging on his hand a little, “Be my equal, not my caretaker.”</p>
<p>“That’ll make you feel better?” Forrest clarified. Alex nodded. His shirt was off before he could finish nodding.</p>
<p>Alex let out a soft laugh as Forrest scrambled to strip as fast as he could. He made space for him in the tub and Forrest carefully sat across from him. It took a second, but they got comfortable and both leaned back a little as their legs overlapped and intertwined.</p>
<p>Finally, Alex was able to relax.</p>
<p>“I just thought about how much you probably sweat today and I’m now just bathing in your sweat,” Forrest whispered into the quietness. Alex huffed a laugh, nudging him slightly. “Don’t worry, you’re still hot.”</p>
<p>After a little while of just relaxing with each other, Forrest was able to coax him to turn his back to him so he could wash his hair. Alex admittedly liked that and basked in it. He did have full intention to return the favor, but by the time Forrest was combing conditioner through his hair and pressing kisses to his shoulder, he found himself forgetting all about it and relaxing against him completely.</p>
<p>“See? All relaxed,” Forrest hummed, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his throat.</p>
<p>“You tryin’ to get me to get up and leave?” Alex asked. Forrest tightened his arms around him, holding him in place.</p>
<p>“No,” he said, kissing him again before using the water to slowly comb the conditioner out, “No, stay right here.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Alex promised. He didn’t say that all of his muscles felt like jelly and he really didn’t think he was <em>capable </em>of going anywhere, but that wasn’t important.</p>
<p>“Now we know how to get you to calm down next time,” Forrest said, voice still soft as he continued to kiss on him, “Baby you, but in a sexually charged way so you still feel like a man.” Alex’s lips split into a smile and he shook his head.</p>
<p>“You’re such an ass.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you like me.”</p>
<p>“Mm, I don’t know about that,” Alex said, shifting just enough to get his lips on some part of his skin. It landed on his chin. “I like you because you’re kind to me even when I’m being bitchy. No one’s ever really done that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well,” Forrest breathed, craning his neck until his lips hovered over Alex’s, “When you’re feeling good, it makes up for every ounce of accidental bitchiness and more.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Alex tilted his head back to meet his lips in a kiss, reaching his arm around to hold onto the back of his head. It should’ve been awkward, should’ve been an uncomfortable angle, but Alex felt more at ease than he had all day. Forrest’s palm pressed against his lower stomach, holding him close and firm.</p>
<p>It was strange. That was the first time Forrest’s ever really put any <em>umph </em>into touching him. He was always so soft and careful and Alex <em>liked </em>that, but that subtle touch that was a little rougher and little stronger broke open a door in his mind that he’d forgotten he’d boarded up. When exactly was the last time he’d gotten anything even a little rough? When was the last time he’d asked to be manhandled and <em>got </em>it?</p>
<p>Maybe that’s what they both needed. Forrest would be getting him to stop playing angry, masculine soldier; Alex would get that old itch scratched.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Alex whispered against his lips, “Wanna know what’ll really calm me down?”</p>
<p>“What?” Forrest asked.</p>
<p>And Alex told him. And Forrest happily agreed.</p>
<p>And Alex <em>finally </em>let go of that tension he’d been holding in all day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also on my tumblr: spaceskam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>